


Green with Envy

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 07:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18115925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. So, uh, I wanted to request a Bobby Singer x Reader story? I love your other ones so yeah. I was thinking something like (Y/N) has to pretend to flirt with some person on a hunt with Bobby and he gets jelly? Maybe ending with fluff or smut? Yeahhhh idek :/ Thanks x





	Green with Envy

“Hey, Bobby.” You smiled as he opened the door for you. You had your bag over your shoulder, ready for the case you were called in on. You’d been told that it was some fancy event. Sam and Dean would pose as part of the waitstaff, Bobby would dress up and talk up some of the other attendees, and you well… you’d look nice and listen to people around you. Which translated to ‘look hot, and flirt’. Not that you really cared. It gave you a chance to feel like a normal woman as opposed to one of the guys. 

Bobby did his usual gruff hello, making you roll your eyes. “Boys tell you what’s goin’ on?” He asked as he shut the door.

Nodding, you turned to face him. “Yeah. Go in, look nice, flirt with some poor rich bastard, and listen to people around me.” You shrugged. “Nothing _too_ difficult.”

“Pretty much.” He replied. Bobby hated the idea of you flirting with another man. “It’s tomorrow night. You’re free until then. You know where your room is.” He motioned to the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Raising your eyebrow, you watched him for a moment. Figuring that he was simply having a bad day, you shrugged it off and made your way upstairs. You’d had a long drive, and it was getting late.

* * *

The next day you helped with some research, went over the plan a few times, and made a couple back up plans should something go sideways.

It was mid-afternoon when you excused yourself to get ready. You wanted to shower, have time to do your make up, hair, and shimmy on the dress that you had bought just for this. It looked like it cost a fortune, but it really hadn’t. While in the shower you had music from your phone playing, so you could sing along to it and get in an upbeat mood.

Walking out of the bathroom, you jumped slightly. Bobby was walking by at the same time that you had opened the door. Your hand was holding your towel up, and your wet hair was left down, sticking to your shoulders. “Sorry.” You chuckled and moved back to your room. He watched you go and shook his head, sighing.

The event started at nine, which meant you had to leave there about seven. You walked out of your room at six-thirty, heels in hand. You were in a floor length emerald green dress that shimmered, a slit up the side. It was form fitting, slowly getting wider and looser as it went down your legs. Your hair was in curls, left to move as you did. You wore simple diamond earrings, a few silver bangles, and a cubic zirconia and emerald necklace. Your clutch was silver to match your heels. For make up you went with a black cat eye and red lipstick.

Your bare feet moved you towards the kitchen, where you knew that they would be. Walking through the door way, you chuckled at their reactions. “Don’t tell me you’ve never seen a woman in a dress before.” You teased, sitting down. As you crossed one leg over the other, your dress shifted, the slit showing off your toned legs. You set your heels on the floor next to you and stole a swig of Sam’s beer.

“I’ve never seen _you_ in a dress, Y/N!” Dean pointed out, making you laugh. “You look…wow.” He smirked. “I’d be _more_ than happy to help you out of that later.”

“Keep dreaming, Winchester.” You teased. “Like I want _you_ seeing what’s under here.”

Bobby cleared his throat and got up. “How about we quit flirtin’ and head out?” He asked, looking between you and Dean with a hard look.

You grabbed your heels and bent to put them on. “Sure. Sorry, Bobby.” You muttered, your cheeks turning a light pink.

Sam and Dean drove in the Impala, you in your car, and Bobby in his truck. This way it wouldn’t look funny all of you driving together.

Sam and Bobby parked their own cars, but you opted to make use of the valet. Bobby was walking across the parking lot as the valet attendant gave you his hand to help you out of the car. Your perfectly polished black nails made your movements look so much more delicate. Far from your usual hunter self.  

Feeling eyes on you, you looked over your shoulder and gave him a smile. With that, you turned and entered the event, head held high. As is you belonged there. Too bad your stomach thought the opposite. It was doing flips.

You took a deep breath and started to heads towards the open bar. “Bourbon, please.” You smiled as you slid onto one of the silver stools.

“A lady with _excellent_ taste.” You looked to your right to see a fairly attractive man in his late forties. “I’m Baron.” He smiled, extending his hand.

“Y/N.” You out your hand in his and he kissed it gently. “Do you stay by the bar waiting for someone to order a drink for a line….or did you just get lucky?” Let the flirting begin.

He chuckled. “I was coming over for a drink myself. So, I’d say I got lucky.” He motioned for the bartender to give him the same.

You sipped your drink, your eyes on him. “Who knows, maybe tonight will turn out to be your lucky night.” As you set your glass down, you licked your lips. Your eyes fell to his hand and saw a wedding band. “Or unlucky. Where’s Mrs. Baron?” You asked.

“ _Probably_ in a backroom with her publisher.” He chuckled, making you raise your eyebrow. “It’s no secret they’re having an affair. We stay married for appearances.”

“At least you’re honest about it.” You smiled softly.

Bobby had a hard look on his face as he watched you flirt with some guy. Your hand gently touched his arm as you laughed. He scowled as another man- this one much younger- walked over to you. The first man excised himself, earning a warm smile. The second man offered you his hand and you stood up. He assumed to dance. His eyes should have been looking around the other people at the event, but they were trained on you.

“Champagne?” Dean asked him, looking like he was amused.

“Fine, ya _idjit_.” He grumbled, taking one of the glasses.

Dean followed his eye sight and smirked. “His name is Alexander.” Bobby glanced at him. “I walked by as he was introducing himself. Sounds like he never left the frat house.” Bobby glared at him before walking over to where you were.

You were dancing and laughing with Alexander when you spotted Bobby. He did not look pleased. Alexander had his hands on your hips as you danced. “Excuse me.” Bobby said as he walked up. “May I cut in?”

Alexander raised his eyebrow, but you patted his chest and smiled up at him. “I’ll find you again in a bit, how’s that sound? I’d like to hear what happened with Finn!” You laughed.

“I look forward to it. You have a lovely laugh.” He said, nodding to Bobby and walking away.

“What the _hell_ was that all about?” You hissed at him. “I’m doing what I’m supposed to!”

Bobby gently took you by your elbow, leading you to the balcony. “I didn’t like how he was touching you.”

You weren’t sure if you wanted to laugh, or scoff. “We were _dancing_. Touching is in the MO.”

He shot you a look. Before you knew it, he had you backed up to the railing, his hands on each side of you. “I didn’t like how they were flirtin’ with you.” His eyes locked on yours. “I hated seeing you touch them, and look at them like that.”

Blinking, you shook your head. “Ar-Are you _jealous_?” You asked quietly, a small smile playing on your lips. You couldn’t believe it. “Bobby Singer. Jealous. Because little ol’ me flirted with a couple handsome men.” You were teasing him, and he knew it.

“They aren’t good enough for you.” He replied.

Smiling, you put your hand on his cheek. “It’s a _job_ , Bobby. That’s it.” You chuckled. “Alexander is like twenty-three and acts like he’s still in high school. Baron is…well, you can guess with a name like that.” He looked somewhat shocked. “It’s not hard to flirt with guys like that. I could bat my eyelashes and get them going.” You shrugged one bare shoulder. “So, if we hadn’t come here…. You never would have said anything, would you?”

He shrugged. “I figured you were interested in Sam.” He said honestly, a bit shocked you were handling this well.

“Bobby, Sam is a _bit_ younger then the men I usually see.” You told him kindly. “I’m more into older men.” His eyes widened and you chuckled. Leaning forward, you placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before whispering in his ear. “Like you, silly.” You giggled before ducking under one of his arms. “We’ll talk more later, but for now…back to my mission.” You glanced over your shoulder and winked at him. He stood there, staring after you, completely lost as to how it took that turn.


End file.
